heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine: Xisle Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Kid * Bartender * Lady Adversaries: * Monster Other Characters: * Bar customers * Locations: * ** Nearby island * The Riposte bar | Synopsis1 = Logan is on the floor of The Riposte bleeding, then he is on the beach again with water all around him. Logan wakes up, and realize that he is back where he started. Logan is hit in the side of the hit with a rock, it is the boy again. Logan tells the boy that he was dreaming, he throws another rock at him, but he catches it this time. They kids asks if that is a dream too, there are claw marks on Logan's arm, he turns back to the kid, he is running again and tells him that it is getting dark. Logan runs after the kid. The kid has disappeared again, Logan is walking around in the woods again and he smells something that is foul and feral. Logan is running in the woods looking for what ever it was that he smelled. Logan sees the kid again, the kid tells him to go that way. Logan looks and sees that it is the bar, he goes to tell the kids that he was already there, but the kid is gone. Logan goes into the bar and the carnival music is playing again. He asks the bartender if he is going to say it again and the bartender asks him say what? Logan tells him what happened before and he says that it looks like he has already had enough to drink. Logan orders a scotch and the bartender just walks away, but a woman behind the bar gets Logan his drink. Logan tells the woman that she looks familiar. Logan talks to the woman and she tells him that he is bleeding and she bandages his wounds. Some how that woman knows Logan's name without him telling her. There is a howl from outside. He asks what it was and she says that she didn't hear anything. Logan grabs her arm to try and get some answers. She turns into Amiko for a second and Logan lets go. Logan and the woman are about to kiss and she is about to tell him her name, but there is a scream from outside. The woman tries to stop Logan from going outside. Logan runs to try and save the kid. Logan is running through the woods and there are monsters all around him and it sounds like they are laughing. The kid is laying on the ground and over him is the monster. He yells at the monster to get away from the kid and the monster just smiles at him, Logan 'snikts' his claws and jumps to attack the monster, Logan is knocked back into a tree, and the little monsters are around him laughing. He attacks the monster again, the monster its Logan knocking him back again, Logan is cut across his chest from the monsters claws and he isn't healing. Logan jumps at the monster again to try and save the kid. Logan gets impaled on the monsters claws and he is on the ground bleeding to death, Logan thinks its a dream, but the woman from the bar says that she is afraid that it is all too real. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}